


Soon as I come, I come to my senses

by mixingofmorals



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Dominant Liam, Fingerfucking, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Liam, Ziam AU, cockslut zayn, innocent Liam turned into a FUCKING SEX GOD, submissive zayn, uNDERAGE AND INCEST MY FAVORITE, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixingofmorals/pseuds/mixingofmorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has always wanted his younger half brother, Zayn.<br/>But, he wants him in a way that he knows is completely and utterly wrong.<br/>But when Zayn begs, even pleads for Liam to fuck him,<br/>Liam finally breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon as I come, I come to my senses

**Author's Note:**

> hey so yeah, I like rimming now? like what the fuck I used to think it was gross, man. fucking shit.

Liam is fifteen, the brightest in all of his classes, and also the captain of the football team.  
Sometimes his friends will pick and make fun about how he looks atleast 19 in the tenth grade. Although, everyone who knows him personally, is aware that he's big for his age. But, what they don't know is, that Liam is gay. Oh, and he's in love with his little brother. 

Zayn is fourteen and, on the other hand is almost the total opposite of Liam. He's failing most of his classes, because he simply doesn't give a fuck. He's got tattoos on his hips and tattoos on his chest, that were all done illegally (with a little help from his bestfriend Harry.) Zayn acts like he's been laid a million times, like he's such a badass, but in reality, he's a pissed of virgin cause the guy he wants to fuck, or be fucked by, just so happens to be his older, and lets not forget straight brother, Liam.

Liam has held back for years. Even when they were little kids, he would touch Zayn more than what was necessary. And when their mum would run a bath, and put them both inside, Liam would stare at Zayn's black hair, and tan little body. 

He always told Zayn, "You'll be the most beautiful grown-up to ever live, Zee."  
Zayn would blush and look at the ground. "No, you're wrong Li. That'll be you."  
-  
The sexual tension has been building up since Liam was twelve. And three years of pent up frustration, love, and lust is starting to wear thin. Just the other day, when Zayn had to wish their mum's car. Liam had watched Zayn through his window, imagining what it would be liketo run his hands up and down that slim, but ripped body of Zayn's. He watched the way the water soaked through Zayn's white shirt, the small tattoos on his chest now visible. Liam licked his lips, looking in awe at Zayn's dark nipples showing through his shirt. When Liam started feeling uncomfortable in his jeans, he looked down at instantly regretted it. He had a massive hard on, all because of his little brother. Liam had groaned and banged his head against the glass. 

Zayn had looked up, giving Liam a sweet gaze with his amber eyes, and a pretty smile. Liam had waved and jokingly pressed a kiss to his window, (even though he knew, it wasn't a joke.) Zayn had made a cute kissy face into the air, and continued washing the car.  
Liam had to turn away, and take deep breaths, contemplating whether he should get rid of his not so little problem, or deal with it.

And Liam barely even regretted it, when he wanked to the thought of his little brother.

\- 

"Mum! Are you fucking serious-" 

"Zayn, watch your mouth, or so help me god young man." His mother threatens. 

"But I don't see why I need Liam to tutor me!" Zayn crosses his arms. 

"When your father and I leave this weekend, your hours will be spent tutoring. And you know Liam is a horrid liar, so don't even try anything." Trisha says with finality. 

\- 

Its Friday night and Liam is almost shitting his pants. Tutoring Zayn? Being left alone with Zayn for a whole weekend? He'll need all the hope he can get. 

"See you two on Sunday!" His mum and step dad call as they head out of the door. 

Liam walks up to his room, only to find Zayn sitting on his bed. With no shirt, and ripped black jeans. Liam subtly gulps. 

"I don't care if you're a shit liar or not mate, you aren't going to tutor me." Zayn states. He feels bad being rude to Liam, but he's not a dumbass. He doesn't need a tutor. So he starts to get up, "Just thought I'd clue you in on that." 

He starts to walk passed Liam, but then there's a strong grip on his arm. "Mum is paying me for this, I'm not going to lie to her," Liam says calmly. 

"Listen. I don't care if she's inviting you to dinner with the queen, you're not tutoring me." Zayn yanks his arm out of Liam's large hand and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

Liam sighs, running a hand down his face. He lays down that night wondering how the hell this is going to work out. 

\- 

Zayn has been an absolute dick to Liam for the past day, and Liam has had enough. Its about midday, and Liam is trying his hardest to ignore the rap music blasting from Zayn's room. He's already asked him, politely, to "please just turn it down" two times already. He lasts about five minutes before he swinging his little brother's door open, and slamming the on/off button on the stereo system. 

"Hey asshole, don't touch my stuff." Zayn jumps up from his spot on his bed and taps the on button, blaring the music even louder this time. 

Liam clenches his jaw, and punches the button off. Zayn scoffs and reaches for the button again, cause they can do this all day but suddenly Liam is grabbing his biceps, and Zayn is being thrown on the bed. 

"Stop being a dick," Liam growls through clenched teeth. His knees are on either side of Zayn's smaller body, and his hands are placed beside his head. 

Zayn is staring up at Liam with the most shocked gaze. Liam is breathing hard, because he's right down pissed at Zayn. And he's tired of his little brothers bullshit. Liam's angry stare starts to soften when he realizes the look Zayn is giving him. 

Zayn had never seen Liam get angry, ever. But all he knows is, he fucking loves it. The way Liam's arm muscles flex as he holds himself up from Zayn. He tries to think of Liam throwing him on the bed and all he can think is, 'yes.' Zayn feels his cock twitch in his pants, cause Liam is on top of him, hot and angry. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you-" Liam starts backing off Zayn. 

But Zayn reaches up and grabs Liam's bicep pulling him down again. "No, no. Stay here. Right here." 

Liam's heart starts to quicken up as he leans back onto Zayn. The younger boy looks up at Liam through his dark lashes. "Fuck me." Zayn breathes. 

Liam wants to jump away, act like he didn't hear him. Anything a sensible person would do, someone with a concience. But he just leans down even more, "What?" 

Zayn gives him a shy smile and reaches a hand up to Liam's neck, pulling him closer. "Just, come here." 

Zayn yanks Liam down and molds their lips together. Liam freezes up, but he relaxes into the kiss. Zayn rubs his tongue against Liam's lips, waiting for him to open his mouth. Liam complies and lets Zayn in. But he takes control and lifts Zayn up, and moves them up higher on the bed. Liam lets his tongue intrude Zayn's mouth, sliding them under his teeth. Zayn starts sucking onto his big brother's tongue, making him moan. He pulls back and presses a quick kiss to Liam's mouth again. 

He lifts Liam's shirt off running his hands down his chest. "Fuck me. Please, that's all I want Li. Stop worrying all the time and just do it," Zayn starts unbuckling Liam's belt, yanking it off. 

Liam sort of stares at Zayn, struck with awe. Zayn is unbuttoning his pants, then Liam reaches down and stops him, "Hold on. I'm in charge, okay?" 

Zayn smirks but nods, "Okay." 

"Now sit up." Liam commands softly. He tugs Zayn's shirt off in one swift movement and throws it. He sits back to stare at the boy's body. He's all nice tan skin and tight muscles and Liam can't hold back anymore. 

He lays on top of Zayn, their chests flush against each other's. Liam puts his hands behind Zayn's head, pulling him closer. Their tongues slide languidly together, until Liam starts sucking Zayn's bottom lip, and starts grinding his hips down. 

"You wanna blast your stereo, huh? You wanna fail school? Lets see how badass you are, baby." 

Liam slides down and undoes Zayn's jeans, tossing them somewhere. The younger boy's dick is hard, and almost visible through his boxers, straining against the fabric. He leans down and licks Zayn's dick through the thin fabric of his boxers. He slides his hands up Zayn's thighs, and lets them sneak under the band of Zayn's boxers, sliding them off. Zayn is looking down at him, eyes lidded, and mouth slightly gaping. Liam grabs Zayn's dick in his hand, pressing a kiss to the tip, and slicking his lips with precome. He runs his mouth along the thick vein running down the side, licking it. Zayn lets out a high pitched whine from above him, keening at the feeling of Liam's mouth on his dick. Liam sucks on the head, then drops his head down, swallowing Zayn's dick. He feels Zayn hit the back of his throat, and breathes through his nose, trying not to gag. He hollows his cheeks, flattening his tongue against Zayn's cock. He swirls his tongue in little figure eights. Zayn lets out a shout and bucks up into Liam's mouth. The older boy plants his hands on Zayn's hips, pinning him down. He bobs his head up and down, stretching his lips to the base of Zayn's cock. 

Zayn is whining and moaning above him, "Li- Oh god, Liam im gonna come," Zayn warns. 

Liam wraps his hand around the base of Zayn's dick and licks the little bit of come off the tip, holding it in his tongue. He leans up and kisses Zayn, sliding his tongue into Zayn's mouth. Letting the younger boy suck his tongue, swallowing the drips of come into his mouth. Liam reaches down, grabs Zayn's dick and holds it tight. "You're not coming yet baby. I want you to come from only my dick." 

Zayn's dick is leaking beads of precum from where it now sits, flat against the base of his abs. Liam puts Zayn's knees over his shoulders pressing kisses to the inside of his thighs. Nipping and licking every spot, leaving red marks in his wake. He kitten licks Zayn's hole, watching it clench as Zayn groans above him. Liam blows on the ring of muscles softly feeling Zayn's body shudder. He slides his tongue inside slowly, feeling the walls tighten around his tongue. He makes little circles inside Zayn, then starts prodding inside. Liam moves his whole head with the back and forth motion, fucking Zayn with his tongue. Zayn's breathing is starting to hollow out, becoming more ragged. 

"Liam please," Zayn whimpers. 

Liam slips his tongue out, and looks up. "Please what, babe?" 

Zayn breathes out through his nose, closing his eyes. "Liam, don't make me do this , god please." 

Liam chuckles, "Come on love, tell me what you want." 

"Your big cock. Just fuck me, pound into me Liam!" Zayn yells. 

Liam smirks, "Okay, let me get the stuff." He stands, still jean clad to Zayn's bed side drawer. 

"No condom." Zayn says blushing. "I-I mean if that's okay, I just want to feel you.." 

Liam pauses, biting his lip, staring at Zayn with adoration and grabs the lube out of the drawer, sitting back on the bed and placing the lube beside him. He tugs his jeans and boxers off in one fluid motion. Zayn stares down at him, taking his body in. 

"Jesus christ," Zayn breathes. "Hurry." 

Liam smiles, "Be patient baby, I have to prep you." 

He reaches for the lube, lathering some onto his fingers. 

"This'll feel a bit weird-" Liam starts. 

"I know, I've done it before, thinking of you." Zayn confesses. 

Liam leans up but keeps his hand between Zayn's legs, and slips a finger in. He kisses Zayn at the same time, nipping the black haired boy's top lip. Zayn presses down onto Liam's finger, mumbling "More," against Liam's lips. He obliges and adds another finger, spreading them apart. Zayn pushes down harder onto Liam's fingers, mumbling his mouth. Liam presses in a third finger, feeling Zayn's hole stretch. He pushes in a few more times before Zayn is pulling back to look him in the eyes. 

"I'm ready Li," He presses a soft kiss to his mouth. 

Liam slides his fingers out, reaching for the lube. Zayn whines at the emptiness in his wet hole now. The brunette smears the liquidy substance all over his dick, coating it with lube. He crawls in between Zayn's legs, pulling the younger boy's thighs above his own so he gets better access. He nudges his cock inside of Zayn slowly, his breath ragged as he tries to be gentle. He goes all the way in, his thighs touching Zayn's cheeks. Liam pulls out quickly, and pushes back in, harder and faster then the first time. 

"Yes! Harder babe, please. I need it," Zayn begs above him, his hands are fisted into the sheets, yanking and grasping. 

Liam starts sliding out all the way to his tip, then slamming back inside. Zayn moans out his name, encouraging him more. Liam moves his hips downward, pinning Zayn to the bed and fucking him down. Zayn cards his hands through Liam's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. He slides his hands down his back, clawing onto his skin with short blunt nails. Zayn's dick is rubbing between their stomachs, and angry reddish color, dripping with come. 

Liam lifts Zayn off the bed, and sits him onto his dick. Zayn cries out, grinding down onto Liam's cock. The older boy pounds up, bouncing them up and down. Zayn feels Liam brush against some nerves and he bites onto Liam's shoulder, leaving a red mark. 

"You like that?" Liam asks, slamming into Zayn's prostate over and over again. 

Zayn lifts a bit on his knees and drops down, meeting Liam halfway. "Yeah, oh fuck. Li I'm almost there," He pants. 

Liam fucks into him harder, beating into Zayn's prostate. "Me too. Come for me baby, go on." 

He thrusts up a few more times before Zayn comea between them, splattering come onto his chest and Liam's neck. His hole clenches around the older boy's dick, sending his load into Zayn. He lays Zayn down and slips out. The younger boy hisses at the soreness in his arse now. Liam presses a kiss to Zayn's lips then mouths his way down Zayns chest licking up the come. Zayn stares down at him, fucked out and exhausted. Liam comes back up and stands, heading for the bathroom. 

"Where are you going?" Zayn sits up a bit, wincing. 

"Just getting a washcloth love, gonna clean us up." 

Liam comes back with a small towel, soaked in warm water. First he wipes the come of his neck, and folds the towel to a clean side and lays down beside Zayn reaching a hand between his legs. Liam's come is dripping from Zayn's hole, leaking onto the bed. He's careful not to wipe too harshly on the sensitive spot, and wipes gently. When he finishes he drops the cloth onto the floor, letting Zayn snuggle into his side when he lays back down. 

"Thank you, Li. I mean that." Zayn says, from where he's laying on Liam's chest. 

Liam just runs a hand through Zayn's hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

They lay in silence, for a while. And Zayn is almost half asleep when Liam speaks up. 

"Oh my god." 

"Mmmm. What is it?" Zayn mumbles. 

Liam tenses up below him and lifts a hand up and drags it down his face. "I just took my little brother's virginity," 

Zayn chuckles and looks up, kissing Liam's cheek. "I took yours too," 

When he realizes Liam is starting to panic, he gets serious. "Liam. Liam look at me," He softly grabs Liam's chin turning his face to his. "You did nothing wrong, we both did it, okay? This is between us. Back in the day people fucked their mom's and shit, its not like you forced me into something. I love you, and you love me. That's all that matters." He stares up at Liam with a determined gaze, waiting for a reply.

"You're right," Liam says, nodding. Like he's trying to convince himself. "I do, I do love you." He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Zayn's lips. 

The younger boy smiles and lays back down on Liam's warm body. "Now lets sleep, im exhausted. " 

"Okay, but you're studying when we wake up, baby." Liam says. 

\- 

That semester, Zayn gets his first 90% on a test. And he tells Liam, "You fucked it into me."

**Author's Note:**

> dude im tellin you, im so wrong but I enjoyed writing this I frickin HAD TO.   
> & lemme know if I did a good job, this was my first ziam smut c:


End file.
